Tactics/Strategies
Click on each soldier and move them to the very top of the screen, after each one reaches the top, they will seemingly vanish until your last man goes through then you will move up one screen. This is known as "advancing". This gives you one tactical point, every troops gains 1 exp. and 1 morale point every advance and the battle field terrain changes. You should not leave disabled men by behind since this will lower morale. As the saying goes "leave no man behind". If a y get a german flanking tally per german left behind. It is relatively pointless to call in reinforcements or building any structures as this will only hinder your movement. After your mobile assault has been completed, just have your men camp at the bottom edge of the screen, get an engineer, officer, signaler, medic, and replace any of your grunts with grunts, spec-ops, or scouts if they die. Give morale to your soldiers, as opposed to the other units. Be sure to make a trench or two, a radar station, and a radio antenna. If you get an AAA then palce it at the bottom. At this point there is no more I can do except say good luck. Attack with backup Put every soldier in the front of where the germans are coming. Wait until you get 12 tactical points and add 2 snipers to the battlefield. The soldiers in the front will get more exp. when they kill germans. Give them M1 carbines and grenades. They will kill faster. Now wait until you have 12 points. Order now one engineer and 2 gunners. Make sure you have always 4 soldiers in front with full equipment. Put the 2 gunners in the middle, one on each side. Let the engineer make sandbags before the gunners so they have protection. Do the same thing for the soldiers. ( 1 sandbags for every 2 soldiers ) Now recruit a medic to heal your front troops so they can disable every unit that comes from enemies line. Let him also heal the other troops who are injured but first heal your soldiers. Put now a new gunner in the on the same line as your other gunners and put also a sandbag before him. Now order a bazooka on the battlefield because you will probably fight against tanks soon. The bazooka takes out AT guns as well. Tips : - If you advance to the top of battleground, you get a new battleground and 1 TP, along with 1 exp. point and 1 morale point for every soldier. - Watch out with grenades and other explosives, because they work both ways! - If the game goes too slow for you, you can taunt to get a new wave. - Kill the driver of a truck and it will stop. Category:my strategy is to put shotguners and medicks in the first wave in trenches and second wave is a offiser in the middle and chain gun on the sides then 2 snipers on the bottom of the map tho the sides then 2 aa guns in the middle of the snipers